Manufacturers of household products have increasingly replaced rigid packages with recloseable flexible packages due to the advantages offered by these flexible packages that include: less packaging material, lower package cost, reduced storage space, and lower shipping costs.
Once recloseable flexible packages containing household products are purchased, they are typically stored in a convenient household location where they are retrieved, opened, and reclosed until the contents are depleted. Opening and reclosing of these packages is easy for both adults and children. If these packages contain potentially harmful products and are accessible to young children, this presents a risk to them. As a result, there is a need to provide for a large scale closure and method to increase the difficulty for children to open the pouch and yet provide adequate means for adults and senior citizens to open the pouch.